DEFIANCE
by imogen321
Summary: This is of a girl who has lived in secret for 150 years after being turned in to a young vampire what will the Volturi think of her stubborness and DEFIANCE
1. What To Epect

Defiance

(if nominated I will not accept,if drafted I will not run,if elected I will not serve)

it all started back in 1858 when I was a mature age of 13 ,well that's what I thought I had just gone out for a simple walk in the moon light for I sometimes cannot sleep because I dream of other worlds. My parents always thought I was an odd child, but to my little brother I was just a living fairytale book. I would tell him so many stories, some sad some happy and some of different creatures some I believed not to be real until a few years ago this is my story I am Imogen dubose.


	2. My Mistake

I woke up suddenly surprised at what I had dreamt it was odd about vampires. It was so odd I decided to go for a walk, so I crept down the old houses steps one started to creak as I was halfway down. I froze in shock but just carried on down the stairs. When I had gotten outside I ran into the almost too familiar woods I heard a twig snap I turned and saw a figure and questioned it "what are you doing on my fathers estate?" it did nothing but came closer. It was then that I saw his face it was sculpted so beautifully then he asked me this "you seem so lonely little one, here let me help you with that" I was suddenly in his arms with his teeth at my neck they sunk in with extreme pain ,suddenly he let go and left me there I felt like I was going to die the pain killed me i burned for days. suddenley the pain receeded, and i realised what i had become and knew i could never return to my family. Now i will stay here in these woods, and never leave for i could not bare to kill someone.

This was the start of something you could only dream of but when I thought about it, I wasn't sure I wanted it. I just wanted my family My Father, My Mother, My Little Brother. I could never go back and that was the worst decision of my life to go for a walk. Even the most harmless of things can hurt or even change you. To anyone even someone like me a child.


	3. My Little Brother And My Little Secret

I think you can guess what creature the man was a vampire and from that day i have roamed around my fathers estate for many years about 50, drinking animal blood not human which meant if I went out I could seem normal as it gave me hazel colour eyes not my natural turquoise colour I did hate being a vampire and I still do I hate the urge to always want to kill someone I nearly killed one of the gardeners but I erased his memory that's my special talent as well as putting images into other peoples heads and receiving their images it can come in useful especially if someone sees you feeding. I saw my fathers and my mothers deaths after that I decided to leave I couldn't bare to leave my brother but it would kill me to see him die as well I decided it was best for me. So I left him a note saying this

_my dearest brother_

_I regret this decision to leave our home_

_I know you have not seen me in many _

_years but believe me it was necessary_

_I have lived in the woods of our fathers_

_estate ever since that fateful night it _

_saddens me to leave but I am still _

_young and will remain so for the rest_

_of my life it is a terrible fate I must endure_

_if you have not guessed what I am by now_

_this will give me away "I drink blood" _

_it was a man on our estate who changed me_

_I don't know who but he found me in the _

_woods ,for that night I had gone for a walk_

_and he found me and said I was lonely and_

_I had no choice he forced his teeth into my_

_neck you must never tell anyone of me _

_because if you do the leaders of our race _

_will kill me you are the only person I could_

_trust to tell this to but please remember I _

_love you still so dearly my little Howard_

_with all of my love_

_your sister_

_Imogen_

_x_

after I had written this letter I cried dry sobs in a mourning for never seeing my brother again I still loved him ever so dearly and trusted him the most to tell my burden to I left the letter on my brothers bed with his name en scripted on it so dearly in my best writing and as I laid it ever so dearly on his bed he came in and grasped me so tightly and said "where have you been my beloved sister" it took me a while to reply "i have been ..." I trailed off "you have not aged one bit since the day I last saw you I have grown into an old man yet you are still such a beautiful young lady"i paused for thought he looked so stressed "i know and the letter will explain everything but I must leave for Italy I need the heat and the adventure but the secret in the letter must never be told do you understand my dear brother" he nodded in agreement and said one last thing "my dear sister I will never tell and im guessing this is the last time I will ever see you" I caressed his face and gently kissed his lips as a gesture of our friendship and replied "yes my dear brother" I hugged him once more as we both cried silently and I left, I left for Italy Volterra to be exact to meet the Volturi my destiny and my possible end.


End file.
